


My Poor Helmet

by Ace_Evergreen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, Gen, I am posting this while in my school restroom, Minor whump, Mud, lol, swamp planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen
Summary: I have decided to get in on Febuwump. Day 4: Impaling
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152746
Kudos: 18





	My Poor Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to get in on Febuwump. Day 4: Impaling

Day 4: Impaling 

Ahsoka trudged through the thick mud. She was not pleased in the slightest. They had been deployed to the swamp world of Gomgu (she had to bit her cheek in the briefing to stop herself from laughing. But, she reasoned, who wouldn’t be laughing at the sight of Mace Windu saying Gomgu) and Ahsoka was not pleased to find out that they would be walking 20 klicks (miles) to the pickup zone after the battle. The mud was deep and came up to her thighs. If that wasn’t bad enough, it stuck to her boots making each step labored. 

Ahsoka was jolted out of her internal grumbling by a phase I helmet sailing over her head, just barely missing her montreals. The helmet was flying so fast that when it hit a branch the tree impaled the helmet. 

A disgruntled cry broke the silence,” Aww man” Fives’s cry was followed by a rumble of laughter. 

“That’s what you get, vod,” said Echo snorting. Fives gave him a betrayed look, much to the amusement of the other clones. 

The rowdy clone pulled his recently impaled helmet off the branch. “It’s going to take more than a few new coats of paint to fix this” Fives muttered to himself as he inspected the damage.

Unfortunately Fives was so focused on his poor helmet that he didn’t notice a stump underneath the mud. He tripped, and fell face-first into the mud. When he stood up, his whole front was covered in a thick layer of mud, he looked like a  
depressed swamp monster.

Ahsoka could not contain herself, she laughed so hard she had to lean on Anakin from falling over as well. 

After everyone had stopped laughing long enough to move, they continued to trade through the mud. By the time they reached the pick up point Fives had been complaining for the previous four hours (Ahsoka had timed it).

(And Fives definitely didn’t get any strange looks from the pilots and no-one took any holos. No way, cause that’d be rude. (They did))


End file.
